monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Sandworm
Encyclopedia Entry: Enormous worms that inhabit the desert region. At first glance, they seem to have the appearance of a monster from the age of former demon lords. Inside their mouths there’s a part that looks like a tongue or bait in the form of a beautiful woman, but the woman part is actually the main body. They can move freely as if swimming through the sand, and when they dive into sand, by closing the part that’s like the mouth of a monster, they can store their soft, sensitive main body inside and protect themselves with the shell that’s like a rocky surface. With low intelligence and a huge appetite for food and sex, they are dangerous predatory monsters. They normally lurk beneath the sand, but when prey animals or a potential human mate pass above them, they leap out, open their shell, seize the prey inside their mouth, and drag it into the sand like a monster swallowing its prey whole. Ostensibly, it looks like a monster preying on a man, but of course, the man isn’t actually crunched or digested inside. However, instead, he’ll be seized and ravished by the beautiful main body waiting in the mouth using her entire body like a tongue. In contrast with the shell, the “inside of the mouth” is covered with soft walls of flesh, and these have the alluring soft body of a woman. This body is specialized for making love with a man and the entire thing is like female genitalia. Every part of it gives pleasure to a man, and functions as an erogenous zone for tasting pleasure from him. Also, inside the mouth mucous called “digestive fluid” is secreted. It doesn’t cause harm to the human body, however it eliminates resistance to pleasure by dissolving any clothing or armor a man is wearing, and sticking to his skin. They tend to be misunderstood because of the violent appearance of the way they capture a man, but their disposition is not ferocious at all. In contrast with the violent method of capture, they gently and thoroughly pleasure a captured man as though licking and tasting every inch of his entire body, having alluring sticky intercourse. When they obtain a husband, they live together inside “the monster’s mouth” to protect their husband from the desert’s temperature, sand, and dryness, etc. In such circumstances, not only do they close the shell to keep their husband from getting a single scratch or a single grain of sand stuck on him, they also spread a wall of flesh and cover it in mucosal digestive fluid, making the barrier so durable that it makes them look paranoid. In this manner, men who become their husbands spend pleasure-filled days having sticky sex in a bedroom of flesh engulfed by the sandworm herself. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time, it's the sand insect that lurks within the sand, "Sandworm." With this, we'll say farewell to the desert for a while. The female part looks like a fake serving as bait, but that's her real body. She leaps out of the ground and gulps down men, but in a sexual way so please rest assured. The shell protects the real body, and inside serves as a living space for her and her husband. When you include that living space--the sandworm's body--she's a monster girl with a fairly large body. There exists a living being that's suited for the two of them to use, and an enormous living being with a mouth that you could say is the size of a room.*Sandworm |-|JP= ... :TL Note:'This last sentence is translated a bit stiffly because I couldn't follow the nuance implied by linking the two phrases with から. It's not wrong as far as the info about the sandworm's concerned. Q&A Information :''Refer to: Q&A with Kenkou Cross Trivia * Sandworm featured in the Watashi no Koibito o Shoukai Shimasu! EX doujin drawn by SlapStickStrike. *The interior of a sandworm can emit a magical light for visibility (source: Kenkou tweet). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Sandworm.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Screenshot_17.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Gusano de Arena 2.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Pharaoh 2.jpg|Artwork by ⑨式绅士 Karabako 41876.jpg Sand worm1.png sample-f504170bd7bd4f008fe4c34e28dfd5b6.jpg sample-9cbd27f541cd2fa1bea0d564bb3930a8.jpg sample-34b7014abe30fb00ed6f4c2dff4265fc.jpg f04f683db4d3b2ba49307303aa6de9f6.gif 2bf08728930b607e40ed41b1576e4b4f.png sample-3c058cffdd4636eaeba9cb8261677d19.jpg 53827266_p2_master1200.jpg|By Niwatori Gunsou sample_3318581bc06c4374c9ca6ce2a8ebc29a.jpg 58500030_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58500030 36487738_p0_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=36487738 haganef Kikimore Sandworm.jpg|Twelveth_Moon via twitter tumblr_oewz0ctV6F1stljsho1_1280.png|By http://magnificentmicrowave.tumblr.com/image/151687251252 magnificentmicrowave Img9614.png img8_sandworm_sketch_by_graydrone-d69ulmz.jpg|By http://graydrone.deviantart.com/art/IMG8-Sandworm-Sketch-379341323 graydrone CafeOffender-290856-Cuddle_Bug.png|By http://cafeoffender.deviantart.com/art/TrapWyrm-429507842 cafeoffender tkDMy6J.jpg bexGKGdg_o.jpg DL-EprCVoAAXq53.jpg tumblr_oxqdxdeA7r1ue18pho10_r1_1280.png NSFW Warning.png|Artwork by Nexivian vAQyqbP.png|by DaAxem 9cbd27f541cd2fa1bea0d564bb3930a8.jpg|by Lutherniel Sandworm_HD.jpg|by Butter-t little sandworm.jpg|by AltairLeVega References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Worm Family Category:Bug Type Category:Desert Region Category:Simple